Germany/Prussia
Germany/Prussia is a common pairing involving the characters Germany and Prussia. The pairing is often called Germancest, Iron Cross Pair, GerPru or PruGer, though in the Japanese fandom, the term Imo Kyoudai (芋兄弟 Potato Brothers), is used, refering to the love of potatoes they both have. Relationship Whether the actions Prussia and Germany commit to each other are taken as being brotherly or romantic, is it apparent that they both deeply care about each other, and are prone to becoming worried if it appears that the other is in danger. Germany is quickly annoyed by his brother's actions, but is shown to forgive Prussia and love him, despite his flaws. Prussia in turn is seen to adore his brother, despite Germany's strict morals. He is also known to refer to Germany as being "awesome", which is a highly deemed title from Prussia. Prussia's attitude towards Germany in certain situations also seems to borderline on flirting. It is unknown if these are Prussia's true intentions, or if its just his way of trying to undermine Germany. The War Years While trying to regulate Japan's diet and health, Germany quits drinking beer. Alarmed, North Italy went to Prussia for help. Instead of actually helping, all he did was taunt him, ignoring Germany's pleas for him to stop. In the anime adaption, Prussia is, at first, unbelieving that his brother would refuse beer. Looking to get to the bottom of it himself, Prussia approaches Germany and offers him beer. Germany refuses, asking him to go away. Alarmed, Prussia tries once more, but fails as Germany refuses once again. Prussia becomes uneasy and worried for a split moment, wondering what has overcome his brother. He quickly masks this and reverts to his arrogant self, threatening to make it a law that Germany has to run around the northern part of Rothenburg naked if he doesn't drink beer. Germany ignores Prussia once more, asking him to leave. Amused, Prussia spits his beer out onto Germany's face, angering him. After a cut from the scene, Prussia is seen with a band-aid on his head with tears in his eyes, implying that Germany hit him, though Prussia stated that the tears are from the awesomeness of the beer. Modern Times In April Fools 2009 event in which Kitayume was hijacked and made into Prussia's blog, Prussia is seen to be living with Germany in modern times. While checking his blog, Germany is surprised to see that Prussia has posted pictures of him sleeping on it. Germany is also heard chastising Prussia over bringing home strange stuffed toys and leaving them everywhere. After England invited Prussia to his home to eat his food (which is considered to be ghastly according to most of the characters), Prussia is thought to have died. While at first taunting his brother for lacking common sense, Germany reveals he was worried and is relieved to find out that Prussia is unharmed and orders him back home. In 2010 Christmas Event , when Prussia gets abducted by Parallel France in front of him, Germany panics and searches for him. In the end, when he finds Prussia and Austria unharmed, it is shown that he is relieved. Drama CDs Directed to: Hetalia x Goodnight with Sheep Vol. 2- Germany & Prussia In Hetalia x Goodnight with Sheep Vol. 2- Germany & Prussia, after returning home from a trip to Italy, Prussia decides that he is going to do some "big brother stuff for once". Dragging Germany away from his paperwork, Prussia forces him to lie down while he counts sheep to him. After a short time of counting sheep, Prussia becomes bored and leaves Germany to finish the rest. Germany objects, saying that it isn't fair for Prussia to hand his job over to him. Prussia decides to stay and count, calling Germany a "spoiled, sweet boy". After a bit longer counting sheep, Germany claims that he is feeling rested now and must get back to his paperwork. He openly and sincerely thanks Prussia for his effort. Prussia stops Germany before he can leave, claiming that since he counted sheep to Germany that Germany must now count sheep to him. At first Germany is reluctant to count, but he agrees nonetheless. Prussia climbs into Germany's bed, much to his brother's surprise. Germany counts sheep to Prussia, stopping every now and again to adjust his counting method to Prussia's needs or to converse with his brother. In the middle of his counting, Prussia decides to sleep with the blanket off, which earns a strict chastising from Germany about how someone can catch a cold and why they're vulnerable to sickness while sleeping. Prussia is openly annoyed by his brother's rules, but once he complies, he agrees with Germany, stating that "it really is warm". As Prussia becomes more and more drowsy, he mumbles about how lucky he is to be able to eat good food and sleep in such a warm bed, claiming that he's "a bit too happy now". Germany counts until Prussia falls asleep. As he is walking away to return to his paperwork, he hears Prussia speak his name. Thinking his brother is still awake, he turns to speak to him, only to find that Prussia is talking in his sleep. He tells Germany not to push himself so hard, showing his concern and worry for Germany. This makes Germany happy, and he walks away musing "What am I going to do with you, brother?" Following his brother's advice, Germany decides to abandon his paperwork and go to sleep. Osoji Prussia (Mini-Game) Directed to: Osōji Prussia In a mini-game created by Himaruya (Osōji Prussia, or literally Cleaning Prussia) you play as Prussia who is given 5 choices of whose house he is going to clean: Germany, Austria, Italy, Japan and Sweden. If the player chooses Germany's house, Prussia will try to convince Germany to let him clean. Germany refuses, claiming that he can do everything alone. Before he leaves, he tells Prussia not to get himself involved in anything strange. After Germany leaves, Prussia decides to go into Germany's library and clean anyway. In the library, he finds Germany's diary open. Prussia reads through some of the diary, where Germany talks about the rough times that the EU is in. The player is then given a choice to stop reading. If they choose to stop reading, Germany will come home and Prussia will inform him that he cleaned the library. Germany tells him that he shouldn't have bothered, he could do it himself. Prussia reminds Germany that he doesn't have to do everything himself, that he will always have his German brothers to fall back on. He makes it clear that he is the number one brother Germany has and he'll never abandon Germany. This is considered the "Happy End". If the player chooses to continue reading, Germany will talk about how he is dragged along by America and France to Japan's house, where they observe Japan's maids. Germany admits that the maid outfits had a "peculiar sense to him that wasn't bad". Germany arrives home soon after and finds Prussia laughing at his diary entry. Prussia mockingly greets him as a seductive maid, calling him "master". Germany becomes enraged after he finds out that Prussia read his diary. Later on that night, Prussia is seen eating dinner alone. This is considered the "Bad Ending". Character Songs Directed to: Ah Legendary Class☆The Awesome Me Highway, Steady Rhythmus In one of Prussia's latest character songs, Ah Legendary Class☆The Awesome Me Highway, Prussia mentions his brother, saying that he loves him and he'll always be his side. In Steady Rhythmus, which is Germany's character song, he and Prussia does a duet together with Prussia doing an electric guitar solo. Historical Sources *Prussia: German Empire *Kingdom of Prussia: German Wars of Unification Fan Speculations Shippers tend to strongly emphasize the East/West dynamic between Germany and Prussia. Most of what their relationship is built upon is taken from historical events rather than the universe of Hetalia. Shippers tend to also strongly emphasize Prussia's prominent role in forming the German Empire. He is often displayed as being protective over a young Germany, and even jealous that Austria assumes half of the control over the German states. This is usually used as fuel towards the war between Prussia and Austria in 1866. Shippers also depict the Cold War as an emotional time for the brothers, as they were separated by the Berlin Wall for 43 years. Their reunion after the fall of the Berlin Wall is usually shown as being emotional, romantic, or even erotic. Most shippers consider Prussia and Germany to be in some form of "marriage" in the modern day, with Prussia representing the East side of Germany and having "become one" with his brother. Moments Webcomic: Extra Stories *'Salted Salmon' Hetalia x Goodnight with Sheep *'Volume 2 - Germany and Prussia' Hetalia Drama CD Interval *'Vol. 1 - The CD Of The Awesome Me' Category:Pairings Dealing with Prussia Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with Germany Category:Homosexual Pairings Category:Fanon